El vivia para torturarme
by angelkizuna
Summary: Un dia son los celos, otro las acusaciones y asi llegan los insultos y los golpes. Los noviazgos violentos pueden convertir un gran amor en la peor pesadilla. cap XIII final inconcluso.. Espero les haya gustado
1. Chapter 3

De verdad lamento la demora. Me tienen secuestrada la Compu. Mi pobre Doly está sufriendo en manos de las pequeñas creatura de mis primitos. Quiero decirles que voy a demorar en actualizar. Primero xq estoy con dos exámenes que rindo el lunar y 2 por q este finde de semanas terminan mis vacaciones y comienzo el cole.

Una vez mas me disculpo por el final que le di al ginecólogo, de verdad. Pero si escribo lo que la multitud pide seria como un Justin Beber (q hace musica comercial)

Prefiero escribir lo que siento y en lo que mi inspiro. Se que mis verdaderas seguidoras lo entienden y por eso me siguen y estoy muy agradecía por ello.

Confieso que me sentí muy mal, con las criticas de algunas chicas, creo que si no le gusto mi final, no tienen derecho a decir que deje de escribir porque a ellas no les gusto.

Pero no se preocupes por que se que otras personas como mi pequeñas y grandes fieles lectoras algunas amigas me siguen. Gracias! (Llorando)

**Bella**

Solo porque sus amigos venían, me obligo a que me fuera con el obrero a hacer las compras

-Joven… -Lo llame.  
-Edward – Me corrigió con una sonrisa.  
-Yo lo llevare a hacer las compras, cargaremos las cosas en la camioneta.  
-oh…esta bien vamos!

El camino fue incomodo, era un silencio sepulcral. El olor del cigarrillo que me ahogaba.  
Lo espere en la camioneta, se demoro cerca de dos horas, lo odiaba.  
Por fin en casa, fui directo a mi cuarto a recostarme un poco, ese pequeño viaje me había dejado exhausta. Estaba entrando en la segunda fase de mi sueño cuando sentí un canturreo. Me acerque somnolienta a la ventana que daba al jardín, era el albañil cantando.  
Baje a pedirle por favor que se callara, no era que cantara mal, solamente era que me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y necesitaba dormir.  
Por bajar rápido esos cuatros escalones, me enrede los pies con unas herramientas y me caí. Pero el amortiguo la caída, quedando encima de el.  
-Lo…lamento-dije sonrojada y apenada.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?-Ayudo a levantarme.  
-Si-No pude decirle nada, entre a casa avergonzada.  
Hoy Jacob no vendría a casa hasta las nueve de la noche, me tome mi tiempo para cocinar algo ligero y rápido para el empleado y para mí. El pobre estaba desde temprano aquí.  
Me esmere en poner la mesa, cada cosa en su lugar detalladamente, sentí una nostalgia y emoción de lo que hacía tanto tiempo que no comía acompañada un medio día.  
-Joven…Edward, esta la comida ¿Quieres?...  
-Oh Claro gracias! – Primero entro a lavarse la mano.  
Resultaba un poco incomodo el silencio.].Esta delicicioso- No sabia si lo decía por cortesía o porque fuera cierto.  
-¿Qué edad tienes?-Pregunte para romper con el silencio.  
-26 –sonrió con una sonrisa de labio.  
-¿Usted?  
-20 –Dije avergonzada, el abrió los ojos como plato sin poder disimularlo.  
-¡OH es una niña! –Enarco una ceja y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.  
No conteste a su alago, observación o lo que fuera, terminamos de comer en silencio.  
Agradeció y volvió a su trabajo.  
Subí a mi cuarto y me recosté a descansa un poco, cuando me desperté me di cuenta que eran las 8 de la noche, algo preocupada realice el cheque de pago de Edward y baje. Faltaba una hora para que el llegara.  
-Edward, puedes irte. Aquí tienes- el miro el papel asombrado.  
-Pero aun no he…  
-Mañana a las 8 am. Puedes irte- repetí.  
-Hasta mañana, Sra. Black- odiaba que me llamaran de esa manera.  
-Bella, solo bella. Que descanses.  
Volví a quedarme dormida en cama cuando un golpe en la cara me despertó. ¿Por qué estas dormida? ¿Por qué no está la cena? Fue esa la excusa para golpearme y someterme.  
Me bajo los pantalones y me violo, resultaba más que una simple muñeca para él, me manejaba a su gusto y me hacia lo que quería. Dándome bofetadas para que gritara de dolor aunque para él, era música para sus oídos y lo excitaba mas.  
El monstruo se durmió. Me metí a la ducha para limpiarme su asqueroso olor y todos sus fluidos.  
Si me separara de el, no tendría donde ir y no era una opción para mi. Hizo que vendiera la propiedad de mi madre y había quedado en la calle.  
Me quede llorando en silencio esa noche. Me acosté a su lado e intente dormir. Pensando si desertaría la mañana siguiente, si el no me mataría cuando entre en el mundo de los sueños.

El despertador sonó y salí inmediato a prepararle el desayuno, en algún momento me paso por la cabeza matarlo, envenenarlo y torturarlo para hacerle pagar todo lo que me hizo. Pero era un hombre muy poderoso y vendría por mi de inmediato, todas las sospechas recaerían sobre mi.  
El timbre sonó, vi el reloj quien marcaba las ocho en punto. Era el joven Edward. Le abrí la puerta y le ofrecí una taza de café.  
-Gracias…  
-Bella, sube ¡YA! – grito la bestia.  
Tome su desayuno y subí. ME sentía avergonzada que me gritara delante de Edward, maldito!  
-¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste? – tiro la bandeja contra la pared.  
Me halo de los cabellos tirándome contra la cama, luego se cambio furioso y se fue al trabajo. No deseaba bajar, solo quedarme a llorar y soportar este infierno.  
Escuche el ruido de platos rotos, levante la mirada con los ojos irritados que ardían de tanto llorar. Estaba agachado recogiendo los vidrios de los platos rotos, lo miro sorprendida y mis lágrimas se volvieron a desbordar.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? –me miro con lastima aunque intento disimularlo –Lamento…pero escuche…y  
-Gracias, gracias!- me derrumbe y llore con toda la intensidad de aquel dolor que dominaba mi interior, ya no tenía que aguantar ese nudo insoportable que me impedía mi llanto.  
El me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazo. Ambos nos sonrojamos y nos alejamos.  
-Volveré…al jardín- acomodo su cabello y bajo nervioso.  
Seque mis lágrimas, me cambie de ropa y baje.  
Me senté en el borde del escalón del jardín. Hacia su trabajo, tan prolijamente. Sacaba una toalla que colgaba de su pantalón y secaba su frente, su musculosa blanca hacia que sus pechos y brazos resultaran. Su cuello estaba cubierto de sudor.  
Fui en busca de refresco a la cocina para llevarle.  
-¡Oh gracias!  
Saco un cigarrillo de la caja que traía en el bolsillo izquierdo, lo llevo a su boca y lo encendió.  
-¿Estas mejor? –agrego.  
-Si, gracias.  
Su sonrisa me gustaba, era cruzada y transmitía tranquilidad.

**Edward **

Cuando llegue a la residencia Black, la Sra. Bella me recibió con una sonrisa y me invito una taza de café. Esos ojos verdes no lucían tan apagados como la última vez.

Oí el grito de Sr. Black y los ruidos de platos rotos. Salió con el ceño fruncido, molesto ni si quiera noto mi presencia. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con ella.

Arrodillada con el rostro hundido en la cama, el desayuno tirado en el suelo. No dije nada, solo levante los vidrios rotos. Ella levanto la mirada abrió esos grandes ojos verdes, rojos e hincados.

Me miro con dolor y vergüenza. Y comenzó a llorar. Me recordó al llanto cuando mi madre casi muere. Todos se encontraban en el hospital esa noche. Cerré las ventanas y llore con todo mis fuerzas, gritando y no dejando nada adentro. Estaba sufriendo y podía asegurarlo.

Me acerque y la ayude a levantarse, tuve la necesidad de darle mi consuelo. Era como si sabía que ella no tenía un hombro donde llorar. A los segundo se aparto y ambos nos sonrojamos.

Apenas intercambiamos dialogo y volví al jardín.

Cuando voltee la vi sentada en el escalón de la puerta del jardín. Estaba con una solera blanca, y unas gafas, por el sol. Me resultaba… muy linda. La primera vez que la vi, no era su mejor día.

Pero por lo menos esa mañana sonreía. Me trajo un refresco y nos quedamos charlando como quedaría el jardín y como le gustaría la pequeña casa.

Le conté algunas de mis historias graciosas para que sonriera, no iba contarle de mi triste vida. Me pareció una falta de respeto preguntarle sobre su matrimonio.

-¿Dónde tocas?

-En Lamb's Conduit Street, puedes ir cuando quieras – me sentí mal pro decir eso, no fue mi intención, su rostro cambio por completo – Lo lamento…

-No. No te preocupes. ¿Dime vives con t familia? – se que intento desviar mi error.

-Si, con mis padres y tengo una hermana casi de tu edad – ERROR, otra vez. Volví hace que pusiera esa cara. No era normal para mí, ver a alguien tan joven casada, menos con un tipo como ese.

-Mejor voy por unos refrescos – sonrió y se levanto.

Me quede pensando en que preguntarle, sin que metiera la pata. Algo en que no le molestara. Deseaba verla sonreír, no esa cara de tristeza.

-Sabes, se siente bien tener alguien con quien hablar… - miro al horizonte y me entrego la botella.

-¿No tiene amigas? – bajo la mirada, e hizo una risa irónica.

-No – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward eres un estúpido.

-Lo lamento…

-No te preocupes. Debo hacer unas cosas. Vuelvo enseguida.

La única conversación que puedo entablar con ella, y la arruino. Además la hago llorar.

Seguí con mi trabajo, con la esperanza de que volviera a bajar, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llego el horario de salida. Bajo me entrego el pago del día, y me marche.

Tome el tren y me partí a casa. Por suerte este trabajo ayudaba para mis gastos extras, y los medicamentos de mi madre.

Al llegar me duche y Salí de inmediato al bar, había compuesto una canción nueva en el tren. Ella me había inspirado.


	2. Chapter 4

**Bella **

Había llegado el fin de semana. La maldita reunión. Estuve todo el día cocinando para sus amigos.

El se encontraba en el jardín con sus compañeros, haciendo la carne en el asador. Mientras que las esposas tomaban Martini, sentadas bajo la sombrilla que las cubría del sol.

Lleve la comida y las bebidas a la mesa.

-Mi amor trae una botella de vino – cualquiera que viera desde afuera, pensaría que somos un matrimonio perfecto.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, una sonrisa pintada la fuerza. Fui a la bodega y se lo lleve. Lo deje sobre la mesa y entre a buscar lo que faltaba.

Todo listo al fin, tome mi lugar en la mesa. Apenas probé bocado, estaba agotada.

-Dime Bella ¿Qué cuentas? – dijo una de las esposas. Con una mirada sobre hombro y una risa

-Todo perfecto – conteste con cinismo. Llevando con elegancia la copa a mi boca.

Levante la mesa "las Sras." no movieron su trasero de su lugar, solo para ir al tocador y polvearse la nariz.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado y y me tenia abrazada. Solo sentía repulsión yo día en esos momentos. Cuando se ponía "cariñoso" era por beber demasiado.

Sus amigos se fueron cerca de las 6 de la tarde. El silencio reino en la mansión.

-¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí! – grito desde la arriba.

Deje de acomodar la cocina y subí a la habitación del pánico.

Sabía que Jacob estaba ebrio y se encontraba muy sensible, todo le molestaba.

-¡Quítate la ropa perra! – gruño, aun con la botella en mano y la ropa desprendida.

-Soy tu esposa, no tu maldita perra – contesta, ya cansada.

Se acerco apretando los dientes, y me tiro de un golpe al suelo. Arranco mi ropa y bajo a los tirones mis jeans.

Saco su miembro, sin quitarse los pantalones. Levanto mi cabeza a jalones mi cabella, con brutalidad. E hizo que lo llevara a mi boca.

Sr violada casi todos los días, era una tortura. Pensé en suicidarme, estuve internada el día que me corte las venas. La suerte no estuvo de mi lado. El llego a tiempo para "salvarme". Me hicieron una transfusión de sangre.

Termino y se acostó a dormir. Baje y me duche en el baño de huéspedes. Ya no podía llorar, ¿de qué me serbia?

Dios me quería viva ¿a costo de qué? ¿Tan mala persona fui en mi vida pasada?

La segunda ve, fue con depresivos, pero llegaron a tiempo para hacerme un lavaje de estomago.

La prensa no se entero de mis dos intentos de suicidio. El puso mucho dinero para callar a los médicos y a los medios.

El vivía para torturarme… sufría en silencio.

Se ausento todo el domingo. Desde esa noche, saque su paquete de cigarro y comencé a fumar. Fui ahí cuando me vino la imagen del… joven Edward. Tan amable y atento.

Jacob se iba a jugar y beber, cada vez que llegaba el viernes. Cada vez que llegaba el fin de semana, mi cuerpo temblaba y me sobresaltaba con el mínimo ruido. A veces no me violaba, solo me golpeaba porque perdía mucho dinero.

**Lamento mucho que sea tan corto, pero tengo rota la PC, y la tengo que pasar en casa de un amigo. No se preocupen que dentro de dos días la tendré. Debo pasar mis otras historias así que por fa téngame paciencia. Gracias por entender. **


	3. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

**Edward **

Todo el sábado trabaje en la constructora con mi padre. Al llegar la noche, no me dio ganas de salir a ningún lado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Por lo tanto me acosté a dormir temprano.

Me desperté con un escándalo, cerca de las 6 AM del domingo. Mi padre le gritaba a Rosalie, furioso por haber llegado en un auto deportivo negro, con vidrios polarizados. No le gusto para nada a Charlie. Por poco no la agarra a golpes.

En esas clases de cosas no me entrometía.

El día me entero la pase con mi madre. Prepare el almuerzo, y me quede a su lado. Su hija nunca estaba con ella. A la noche fui al bar a tocar, tome un par de tragos con mis amigos. Pero tranquilo, debía trabajar el lunes. Por lo tanto me fui temprano.

Rosalie volvió a llegar al amanecer, pero esta vez mi padre no gasto saliva en reclamarle.

Fui a la estación a tomar el tren. Lo que me gustaba de la Sra. Black, es que se reía con mis tontas historias.

Apenas toque el timbre, salió con una sonrisa a recibirme. Por lo menos ahora parecía contenta. Aunque sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo.

-¿Cómo le fue con la parrillada? – agacho su mirada, y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡Bien! – levanto el rostro con una sonrisa forzosa.

Invito a que pasara, y me acompaño al jardín. Sus ojos brillaron, cuando sus lágrimas desbordaron por la curva de sus mejillas. Cayo arrodillada en el césped. Primero quede atónito ¿Dije algo?

Quede a su altura y la abrace, aunque no respondió.

-Estoy…cansada – sollozo. La tome con fuerza en mis brazos, y rompió llanto.

El ronroneo de un auto se oyó. El rostro de Bella se puso pálido y horrorizado. Se levanto y salió corriendo. Pero no llego…

Fue ahí cuando presencie, el peor de los escenarios. En la entrada de la sala, conectada al jardín. La arrastro de su largo cabello rizado, por las escaleras.

Un odio y unas ganas de partirle la cara, me invadió. Pero no lo hice por mi familia, necesitaba el empleo. Maldito como podía pegarle a una mujer.

Bajo las escaleras, con su traje, sus gafas, y su maletín. Espere que se fuera, y subí corriendo a su habitación. Estaba tendida, en el suelo, su labio estaba humedecido por su sangre. Sin fuerza para levantarse, la ayude.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien? – la levante, y reposo en mis brazos. Corrí el cabello despeinado de su rostro. Limpie la sangre, de la comisura de su labio, con mi dedo pulgar.

Mire al alrededor, la habitación estaba dada vueltas. Me miro con una mezcla de sentimientos. Vergüenza, odio y tristeza.

Baje por un poco de hiela, para que su mejilla no se hinchara.

-¿Es la primera vez que te golpea? – gruñí, aunque intente estar tranquilo. Ella evadió mi pregunta.

-Vuelve a tu trabajo – giro, pero la detuve, tomando su muñeca. Trayéndola hacia mi pecho.

Cerró los ojos, lleno de lagrimas, envolvió sus débiles brazos a mi cintura. Me apretó con fuerza.

Ambos no miramos, y lentamente nuestros labios, se unieron como imanes. Su beso fue intenso y violento. Clavo sus uñas en mis hombros. La apreté contra mi torso, sus manos fueron a mi cabello. Desenfrenada, me aparto con brutalidad.

Me observo agitada con esos ojos verdes enormes.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete abajo Edward! – dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

-Pero…

-¡Vete! – ordeno.

**Bella **

No me atrevía a mirarlo. Me sentía una de las personas más humillada, en estos momentos. Sé que no debían interesarle a un empleado mis problemas. Pero me miro… con consuelo y ternura. No con lastima.

Espere que se fuera, me encerré en la habitación y no Salí. Salvo para dejarle el cheque en la mesa de entrada. Grito mi nombre, esperando que respondiera. Pero se marcho.

No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Después de ese beso. Aunque dejo una extraña sensación en mi boca. Sus labios eran dulces y tranquilos. Suaves y cálidos.

Sus brazos protectores y acogedores. Cuando me abrazo. Su apretón fue tan reconfortante.

Pasee por la mansión, vacía y oscura, recordando en cada lugar que me había golpeado. En la cocina, cuando me arrojo con un cuchillo en la pierna. En el comedor, una noche cenado. Por las escaleras, su favorita. La sala, golpeando mi cabeza con la punta de la mesa de vidrio.

Los aburriría si les contara todos los lugares donde me torturo.

Aunque intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en el. No era besada de esa manera, hace tanto tiempo.

Me distraje haciendo la cena, para el maldito hostigador de mi vida.

Cada vez que el reloj marcaba las 9PM, mi corazón se estrujaba, dificultando mi respiración.

El llego…

-Mi amor, ven aquí – dijo en tono suave. Eso me asusto aun más.

Entre a la sala y el, estaba acompañado de un hombre, mas alto que el , y aparentaba mas edad que Jacob.

-El es Sam Uley, unos de mis mayores accionistas. Sam mi esposa, Bella – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto – asentí con la cabeza -¿Sirvo la cena?

-No eso vendrá luego – ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Jacob hizo seña a que lo siguiera a la cocina. Me tomo de brazo, y lo extendió, intente zafarme, pero me golpeo e inyecto algo en mi.

Me sostuve de la en encime, pero todo comenzó a darme vuelta.

-Jac… - me llevo entre sus brazos a la habitación.

Me dejo tendía en la cama, pero ellos estaban frente mío riendo. Se deshizo de mi ropa, no podía moverme. Mi cabeza iba a explotar de dolor. Sentí muchas manos en mi cuerpo.

Los gemidos de ambos hacían coro en la habitación. Luche para ver cuánto duro la tortura, aunque no sentía dolor física, pero si interno. El reloj marco las 4 de la mañana. Me inyecto dos veces más para que no se fuera el efecto.

Ambos partieron cerca de las 6, dejándome embarrada por sus asquerosos fluidos. Me arrastre a la ducha. El agua fría mojo mi cuerpo, aunque el agua no iba a limpiar mi alma. Lo sucia que me sentía por dentro.

El timbre sonó, me envolví en una toalla, y baje corriendo a abrirle. Me sonrió y corrí a sus brazos.

-Por favor, borra sus huella… - dije en lagrimas. El no dijo nada, antes que hablara lo bese.

Convertí mi beso en pasión, dejando me llevar por lo que sentía, ganas de estar con él. Que me mirara siempre con ternura, que me hablara y no me gritara, que me acariciara, no que me golpeara.

Me tomo con fuerza en sus brazos, pero no permití que fuéramos a esa habitación, manchada por la vergüenza y el pecado.

Caímos envueltos en nuestros brazos, sobre la alfombra de la sala. Lentamente saco mi toalla. Y recorrió con sus labios mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa – susurro a mi oído.

-Edward, por favor hazme el amor.

-Con todo el amor que te mereces.

Envolví mis brazos a su cuello, dando paso a que entrara en mi. Cada estocada, cada movimiento, era una caricia, olvide hasta mi nombre en ese momento.

-Nunca me dejes – jadee, aun mareada.

-Estaré contigo.

Sus besos sanaba cada golpe, su sudor cicatrizaba de a poco mis heridas. Edward, acaba de hacerme el amor. Con la delicadeza y paciencia que merecía. Sus gemidos eran tranquilizantes para mis oídos. Cuando acabo, me quede apoyada en su pecho. En ningún momento dejo de abrazarme.

-No mereces esto Bella – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo se, pero no tengo alternativa – me levante y me tape con la toalla.

-La tienes…

-Voy a darme una dicha, si deseas ahí está el baño, te bajare una toalla – no deseaba evadirle el tema, pero para que preocuparlo con mis problemas.

Antes de subir lo abrace y lo bese.

-Gracias – susurre en su oído.

Recogí los profilácticos que estaban tirados al borde de la cama. Qué asco. Aunque había tenido la peor noche de mi vida. Edward fue mi pequeño sol de amanecer. La mañana cambio por completo. Me sentía feliz.


	4. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI **

**Bella **

Mi felicidad termino cuando el se fue. No me detuve a pensar en lo q paso, ni en la culpa. Por unos minutos me sentí feliz, a su lado. Nadie me hizo el amo, excepto el. Al día siguiente conversamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar del tema.

Gracias Dios ese Jacob vino muy cansado y se durmió.

Al día siguiente luego que el maldito se fuera, prepare el desayuno para dos. Cuando llego él con esa sonrisa de los reconfortante, acepto y desayunamos juntos. Era como si vivía dos torturas, una de dolor física y desgarradora por dentro. Otra que era algo utópico, pero cuando se marchaba era igual de desgarrador.

Sabía que esto estaba muy mal, y si él se enterara me mataría en serio. Pero por lo menos moriría feliz. Sentía como si lo amaba, aunque sea un capricho, se estaba convirtiendo en otro sentimiento.

Luego de almorzar, fui a verlo en el jardín. Envolví mis brazos a su cintura. Parecíamos dos adolescentes. El se giro y me beso.

-Ven conmigo… - lo tome de la mano y lo lleve adentro de la casa.

-Bella… debo terminar…

-Cuanto más demores… mejor – sonreí.

Le serví un refresco, se encontraba apoyado en la encime, tan sexy.

Aparte la botella de su boca, y la atrape con la mía. Lo bese con todo el amor acumulado dentro. Suavemente introduje mi lengua, u jugué con ella con cautela.

-Bella… -jadeo. Hoy traía puesto una falda, holgada larga. Junto con una blusa blanca que resaltaba mis pechos.

-No te contengas… por favor – dije tomándolo del cabello con locura.

Arranco mi blusa, los botones saltaron por la cocina. Recorrió todo mi abdomen con su lengua, atrapando mis pezones con esa boca tan exquisita. Saque su playera, besando su cuello. Me levanto y me sentó sobre la encimera. Levanto mi falda, y jugó con mi centro. Haciendo que me mojara con cada roce.

Desabroche su pantalón, me bajo mis bragas.

-Por favor…hazme tuya – suplique entre gemidos. Era una tortura que me tuviera así.

Me giro quedando en un ángulo perfecto, para que sintiera todo de él. Lentamente lo introdujo dentro de mí, sin brutalidad. Hizo movimientos suaves, esperando a que mi cavidad se acomodara a su miembro.

Comenzó a coger velocidad, haciéndome sudar de placer, sentía su sudor en mi espalda, los golpes de pieles me excitaba aun mas.

-Edward… no pares… - me giro, me alzo entre sus brazos y se movió.

-Bella… Te amo – grito cuando ambos explotamos de excitación.

Sus palabras fueron mejor que un orgasmo. ¿El me amaba? No lo sé, lo dijo en una situación difícil de creer.

-Edward gracias por hacerme tan feliz – lo abrace.

-Podría hacerlo aun mas, si me dejaras… - atrape su boca para callarlo.

-Ve a darte una ducha, yo acomodare aquí – dije. El se fue.

Recogí las ropas y las guarde en su lugar, donde el no las encuentre, deje ordenada la cocina. Tome una ducha y volví a ponerme la ropa demasiado holgada de siempre.

Vi las pastillas anticonceptivas, que tomaba antes que el médico me había informado que era estéril, eso fue cuando Jacob se encapricho que deseaba un hijo. Maldito el no merece ni un perro. Las recogí y las tire a la basura.

Me que haciéndole compañía a Edward en el jardín, hasta que llego la hora que debía partir. Le di su cheque y un rico beso.

-Hasta mañana mi amor – dijo, yo me quede como una boba contemplándolo, archivando cada alago que me decía.

-Que descanses – parecías novio. Lo amo. No, no tranquila Bella.

Limpie toda la casa, para no aburrirme. Fui a mí pequeño atelier, hacia tanto que no lo hacía. Me quede pintando, hasta que sonó la alarma marcando las 8 del a noche.

Salí corriendo a preparar la cena para Jacob. La deje dentro del horno para que no enfriara.

El llego. Me quede sentada esperando en la sala. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi. Estaba con el…

-Bella, ya conoces a Sam, ella es Rosalie – sonrió.

En esos momentos desea ir directo a la horca, antes de repetir lo del a otra noche, ¿pero como lo hacía?

-Sirve la cena – ordeno. Los tres se acomodaron en la mesa.

Solo acepte mi destino, la condena que me tocaba, por ser una mala persona en mi vida pasada. Aunque era una teoría estúpida, era la única que se acoplaba a esto.

Fui a la cocina a servir la comida. Deje cada plato frente a ellos. Yo no comí, el estomago se me cerraba cuando el llegaba. Terminaron.

Levante los platos y los dejes en el fregadero. El pareció por detrás.

-Jacob por favor, no lo hagas – suplique llena de lagrimas.

-¿No entiendo porque no te gusta el sexo? - rio a carcajadas, tomo mi muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que doliera. Me inyecto. Caí en sus brazos. La vista se me nublo, y los ojos no podían abrirlo.

Me sentí sobre mi cama. No sabía qué hora era. No podía ver lo que hacían. Pero si sentí lo que le hacían a mí cuerpo.

Conté más de 4 manos, 2 lenguas, y 2 miembros. Era lo más asquerosos, cuando uno no lo deseaba. Me ataron de manos y pies, tapándome la boca, aunque no se para que, no podía gritar.

Sus gemidos y gritos me aturdieron. Deseaba la muerte, que me viniera un paro en esos momentos, que me golpeara la cabeza, lo que sea con tal de morir.

Me dejaron "descansar" la rubia me dio agua, por lo menos de apiadaron de la maldita esclava. Debía huir a donde el no me encontrara, o morir. Solo tenía dos alternativas.

Continuaron usurpando mi cuerpo. Hasta que se fueron.

Arrastre mi cuerpo vacio, tome el bote de pastillas, y las trague a todas.

-Lo siento Edward…

Me quede sentada en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Esperando que muriera. Lo lamento…


	5. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**Edward **

Deseaba verla todos los días, la amaba, aunque no debía por ser casada. Pero no lo podía evitar. Ella necesitaba mi amor, y yo amarla. Era mi único objetivo, ella seria mía.

Tome el tren para ir a su casa, mi padre me mataría si supiera que estaba demorando a propósito el trabajo. Pero cada paga que me daban, que era demasiado la ahorraba, por alguna emergencia.

Toque el timbre, pero no me contestaba, entre igual, salte por el portón. Tenía miedo que ese maldito la haya golpeado, hasta matarla. Juro que si le pasa algo, lo mato.

Entre por la puerta del jardín, que estaba abierta. Pero no estaba por ningún lado. Subí a su cuarto…

-¡Bella! – grite, estaba tendida en el suelo, cubierta con una sabana. Vi el frasco de pastillas en su mano. Busque como loco las llaves de su camioneta. La lleve de urgencia al hospital.

-Bella, mi amor, despierta – pero no reaccionaba.

Entre con ella en brazos, corriendo al hospital.

-Por favor, que alguien me ayude – suplique.

Unos enfermeros vinieron, la pusieron en una camilla, y se la llevaron. No me dejaron que la acompañara. Ella tenía que estar bien.

-Usted es familiar? – pregunto el médico.

-Sí, yo lo soy.

-Haremos todo lo posible por que este bien, por suerte la trajo a tiempo – sus palabras aliviaron a mi corazón. No le iba a decir nada a ese imbécil. Las cosas empeorarían. Solo deseaba que saliera rápido. Debía contenerme para no golpearlo en la cara. Se daría cuenta, y mataría a Bella. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde. Me dejaron pasar a verla. Estaba llena de cables y sondas. Débil, con su rostro que me partía el corazón.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor? – dije intentando no llorar frente a ella. Corrí el cabello de su frente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? – susurro, no podía hablar.

-Bella, ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar morir? Si eres lo mas imp…

-No, debía morir… - levanto la voz.

-No te dejare morir, prometo que no sufrirás mas. Pero si te pierdo moriré Bella – no pude evitarlo, mi vista se nublo por mis lagrimas.

-Te…amo.

Fui hablar con el médico, para hacer todo lo posible, para que le dieran el alta. Porque si él la encontraba conmigo no podría contenerme. Me encontraba muy segura de una cosa. Que por su culpa lo más importante para mí, intento quitarse la vida. Pude convencer de llevármela a casa. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche.

Al llegar a su mansión, la deje en la cama, durmiendo. Me quede en la sala esperando que el llegara. Respire hondo una y otra vez, me repetí mil veces "no debes pegarle" .

Entro. Me miro sorprendido, pero me sonio sínicamente.

-Buenas noches – extendió su mano, pero no la di.

-Me quede para avisarle que su esposa – trague saliva - está enferma y se encuentra descansando.

-Oh gracias, por cuidarla. Puedes irte – saco la chequera y me firmo un cheque. Se lo acepte, necesitaba para mi nuevo objetivo.

No quería irme, no podía dejarla sola, sin saber que le haría. Pero no tuve alternativa.

Nunca había odiado tanto como ahora, ese maldito debía pagármelas de alguna manera. Tome el tren para volver a casa, no podía quedarme a cuidarla. Tenía miedo de lo que le pueda hacer.

Al llegar busque mi guitarra y me fui a bar, a por lo menos distraerme para no cometer una locura. Gracias a ella, gracias a el amor que le tenía, me llego la inspiración para componer.

Con mi apoyo ella iba a aceptar mi plan. Me fui a casa a intentar dormir. Mañana era un nuevo día.

Me desperté temprano, y fui a buscarla.

Dejo la puerta abierta para que entrara. Subí a su cuarto. Estaba en cama, aun dormía. Me asegure el maldito no estará.

Bese sus labios resecos, ella me miro y sonrió.

-Buenos días mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – acaricie su frente, sonriéndole.

-Bien – su voz se escuchaba apagada y triste.

-Hoy vamos a salir – ella se sobresalto de la cama.

-No, no si el viene…

-Nada t pasara si estas conmigo, te lo prometo.

Tarde bastante en convencerla que viniera conmigo, la espere en la sala, que se diera una ducha y se cambiara. No podía forzarla demasiado, aun estaba débil.

Aun así lucia hermosa, y radiante a mi lado, por lo menos me hacia feliz, saber que se sentía a gusto a mi lado.

-¿Lista? Iremos a mi casa, quiero que conozcas a mi madre – le sonreí, pero ella lucia preocupada.

Fuimos en su camioneta, la hice sonreír todo el camino, le cante los temas q compuse para ella.

-Aquí es – notaba lo nerviosa que estaba – Tranquila, eres hermosa, no tienes que mirarte en el espejo.

La hice sonrojar, no me dijo nada, se bajo y me acompaño a mi lado. Sus manos estaban sudadas.

Abrí la puerta, mi madre estaba en la sala, como siempre tejiendo algo, o simplemente viendo la gente pasar por la ventana.

-Madre ella es Bella – se inclino y Bella la beso en la mejilla.

-Es un placer conocerla Sra. Cullen – le dedico una sonrisa.

-Almorzara con nosotros - agregue.

-Edward cocina delicioso, no te arrepentirás – le dijo mi madre.

-No quiero molestar – estaba tartamudeando.

-Sabes que no lo eres – la tome de la mano y la lleve a la cocina.

-Con permiso.

La tome de la cintura y la bese, sus labios cálidos aceptaban los míos con desesperación.

-Edward, estamos en tu casa – refunfuño.

-Vamos al súper mercado, así cocinamos juntos – estaba tan emocionada, que todos las conozcan, aunque aun no era mía del todo. Pero faltaba poco.

**Bella **

Si debía ir al infierno por engañar a mi esposo, prefería el infierno. Era algo inexplicable lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, solo éramos dos. No existía nadie más, lo problemas de desvanecían en el momento que él me miraba.

Fuimos al súper mercado, y parecíamos dos adolescentes jugando, y besándonos en los pasillos. Compramos todo para el almuerzo, estaba tan contenta, que pensé que morirá de felicidad.

Al llegar, a su casa, el mundo me vino abajo. Tire las bolsas y Salí corriendo hasta la vereda de su casa. Edward estaba desorientado.

Estaba segura, era ella, la rubia de esa noche ¿Pero que hacía en su casa? El corazón me presionaba el pecho, que me dolía, el nudo de la garganta me impedía tragar saliva. Los ojos se me desorbitaron.

-¿Bella que sucede? – lucia preocupado.

-Edward… debo irme – pero antes tenía que saber quién era ella -¿Quién era esa mujer?

-Mi hermana ¿no me digas que te pusiste celosa? – no dije nada.

-Debo irme perdóname – entre en la camioneta, y la puse en marcha. El intento detenerme. Me partió el corazón verlo suplicar que me quedara. Pero no podía verme, si ella me reconocía el me mataría y lo mataría a él.

Lo siento mi amor.

Maneje hasta casa, pensando en lo pequeño que es el mundo, y la desgracia de mí existir. Creo que solo a mi podría pasarme, que ella sea la hermana de lo que más amo, la persona que me violo junto a ese ser despreciable.

Debía pensar que iba hacer, no quería perderlo, ¿Pero como ocultar o evitar que él se enterara de lo de su hermana?

Sabía que lo correcto era decirle la verdad. Pero no me atrevía, me daba mucha vergüenza, que le me mirara con desprecio y asco.

Al llegar a casa, me quede en la sala, llorando por todo lo que me ocurría.

Pero el llego…

-¿Dime porque te fuiste de esa manera? – me miraba con ternura y preocupación.

-Edward, debemos hablar, pero no en estos momentos, por favor.

El solo me abrazo.

-Me tenias preocupado.


	6. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII **

**Bella **

-Me tenias preocupado – dijo, las lagrimas desbordaron sin que pudiera detenerlas. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Acaso no iba a poder ser feliz nunca? Sabía bien que era una pecadora por engañar a mi esposo. Pero…

-Dime porque te fuiste de esa manera – deje de vacilar.

-No es el momento Edward, por favor – suplique con mis ojos rojos del llanto.

-Esta bien mi amor, pero deja de llorar. Tranquilo no voy a presionarte – corrió mis lagrimas y beso mi frente.

-Prepare algo para comer – me fui a la cocina.

Tenia que pensar muy bien lo que debía hacer con respecto a Edward. Debía encontrar la forma de atrasar su trabajo y mantenerlo a mi lado. Aunque algo ya se me había ocurrido.

Prepare algo de carne asada con papas doradas. Lamentaba haber no podido almorzar con su familia, pero la suerte no me acompaño esta vez. Como siempre.

Mientras observaba a Edward de la cocina, sentado en la sala, sostenía un retrato de mi boda. Sus ojos se entristecieron. Una punzada en el pecho me invadió. Le dolía.

Me acerque y lo abrace por detrás.

-No sabes cuánto me duele verte sufrir, mi amor – apretó mis brazos.

-No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte conocido antes – no pude evitar llorar.

Ver lo diferente que hubiese sido mi vida a su lado. Con lo justo y necesario, pero llena de amor y armonía. Hijos corriendo por la casa. Aunque eso no pasaría Jacob quiso hijos, pero yo no pude darles. Y esa era otro motivo lo cual me reprochaba.

Tampoco sería justo que él se quedara a mi lado, sin ningún futuro, el debía estar con alguien con quien pudiera darle una familia que yo nunca le daré.

No podre ver crecer un hijo dentro mío, amar mas alguien de lo que amo a Edward. El no puede estar a mi lado. Pero lo sé estoy siendo egoísta prologando esto, debía decirle la verdad.

No lo quiero perder, es lo único que no me lastima, me tendió su mano y me dio su amor, a pesar de todo lo que él vio. Se cayó por mí, para protegerme.

Ponerme a pesar en todo esto, hizo que me diera cuenta de que no podía mantenerlo a mi lado para que sea infeliz, no quería ser como el. El ser que vivía para torturarme.

Hoy seria la ultima vez que haría el amor con el.

Fui a sentarme en su regazo, a besarlo intensamente, aunque me dolía y estaba un poco débil, eso on importaba en estos momentos.

-Hazme tuya Edward, por favor – suplique.

El me llevo hasta el suelo, corriendo la mesa de la sala. Ambos quedamos tendidos en la alfombra.

Recorrió mi cuello, con esos labios perfectos y definidos, haciéndome que me estremezcas. Desabotono con paciencia mi camisa. Solo me colgué de su cuello dejándome que me hiciera suya por completo.

Me apoyo su contra su torso, causándome, placer al sentir su excitación. Beso mis pechos, sin dolor alguno, con ternura, y suavemente introduciéndolo en su boca. Cada caricia de el, era el cielo. No dolía, gustaba.

Siguió con su boca hasta mi vientre, lo tome del cabello con fuerza y lujuria. Lo traje de nuevo hacia mi, me deshice de su playera, me prendí con uñas a su espalda.

-Bésame…

No deseaba soltar sus labios, mientras nuestras lenguas revoloteaban, me deshice del resto de prendas de ambos.

Envolví mis piernas a su espalda, lentamente me penetro, solté un gemido, un suspiro, un alivio.

-TE amo… - susurro en mi oído.

Lo apreté, se movía con lentitud, pero sentía cada centímetro de su miembro. Como mi cavidad se mojaba con cada estocada. Estaba totalmente excitada. No paraba de gemir y amarlo.

-Te amo Edward – jadee.

Comenzó acelerar sus movimientos, haciendo que arqueara mi espalada hacia a el. Que sintiera esa sensación alucinante en mi vientre. Mojando con solo besarlo.

El no paraba de gozar y decirme "te amo" al odio. Lo hacía con total delicadeza.

-Continúa por favor – rogué, rendida ante el placer que me brindaba.

A ambos se nos acelero el pulso, el cogió velocidad, y yo me concentre en acabar junto a el.

Ambos al acabar gritamos del placer.

-Te amo… - fue lo que dijo al llegar al clima.

Se quedo recuperando el aliento, apoyado en mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Lo amaba, y por eso debía dejarlo libre.

No quiso que me apartara de su lado, pero lo convencí de que nos ducháramos juntos.

Creo que esa fue la mejor parte, ver el cuerpo de Edward mojado a mi lado, ver cómo me miraba, como me acariciaba.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Desde que estoy a su lado soy más fuerte, y tendría el valor de alejarme de él, pero para hacer mi vida solitaria, no arruinado la suya.

Era tan lindo pasar un minuto a su lado, todos mis problemas desaparecían, y sentía amor a la vida.

Pero… cuando el llegaba, caía en la realidad, la realidad que intentaba huir al lado de Edward, pero es algo a lo que no podre huir fácilmente.

Gracias a Edward, pondría en plan para escapar de él, ese ser tan despreciable. Aunque sabía que corría el riesgo que me matara, pero ya no tendría sentido mi vida, sin Edward, por lo tanto era algo a lo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Vivir o morir, resultaría lo mismo sin él a mi lado, sin su calidez que pudiera apoyarme y darme fuerza cada día.


	7. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX **

**Edward **

Volví a casa con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, aunque se me borraba cuanto la realidad golpeaba mi cabeza. Me sentí miserable por dejarla sola con él, pero no me quedaba más que tener paciencia, y soportar esta tortura.

Encontré a mi hermana junto a mi madre cenando juntas.

-Acaso te estás despidiendo? Que pasas momentos de calidad con nuestra madre – dije al entrar a la sala.

-Deja a tu hermana. Dime ¿qué paso con la hermosa muchacha?

- quiso saber mi madre.

-¿De qué me perdí? – interrumpió Rosalie, mientras se maquillaba.

-Traje a la mujer que amo. Para que mama la conociera – sonreí con pronunciar esas palabras.

-Por fin traes a una mujer, ya estaba dudando que eras gay – bromeo Rosalie – Me alegro que te hayas enamorado.

-Si, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla.

-Solo espero que sea simpática – blanqueo los ojos.

-Lo es hija, es una ternura esa mujer – me sentía feliz que a mi madre le agrade.

Mi padre llego un poco más tarde, cene junto con el, ya que mi madre y Rosalie, ya habían terminado. Mi hermana se fue a su trabajo, como todas las noches.

-¿Por qué te estás demorando tanto en el trabajo? – Pregunto Charlie.

De inmediato le dije que mañana le contaría, que me encontraba cansado y me iría a la cama. Fue lo que hice.

Haber hecho el amor con Bella me había brindado las ganas de dormir, aunque hubiese preferido que ella estuviera a mi lado.

Cada noche que me iba a la cama, intentaba pensar en las cosas buenas de que pasaba con ella, si me detenía a pensar pro solo un segundo en ese maldito toda la rabia me revolvía el estomago. No quería ni imaginarme si le hiciera daño.

Deje de hacerme la idea y me fui a dormir.

Me levante somnoliento, fui a darme una ducha para despabilarme. Como siempre Rosalie recién llegaba a casa. No desayune con mi padre, porque Bella me esperaba con el cada mañana que iba.

Fui a la estación de Victoria a tomar el tren. Aun sentía esa sensación de nervios cada vez que debía verla. Sonreí como un estúpido pro la calle, al recordar que faltaba tan poco para besarla. Era como si tuviera 15 años.

Toque el timbre. Bella se colgó de mi cuello y me salto encima, besándome, la sonrisa que tenia en su cara era hermosa. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y contenta.

-Dime porque tengo el honor de estar antes esta hermosura tan alegre… - me callo con un beso.

-Te tengo una sorpresa – me abrazo, sin que se le borrara esa bella sonrisa.

-Mmmm...¿Me amas?

-Mmmm…si, no tan lindo como eso, pero si…

-Dímelo ya mi amor – estaba ansioso por saberlo.

-Tenemos el fin de semana entero para nosotros. El se fue y no volverá hasta el domingo – la estreche entre mis brazos, con oír la noticia, aunque no me parecía justo que no fuera mía.

Por ahora podía conformarme con que Bella fuera solo mía por un par de días.

-¿No estás contento? – La sonrisa estaba punto de desaparecer.

-Sí, mi amor, Claro que si, Serás solo mía. Te amo mi amor – la bese con dulzura.

Fuimos un poco lejos de la cuidad, a desayunar, verla tan contento me ponía muy feliz. Estaba tan orgulloso de ser yo quien quitara por unos instantes su sufrimiento. Poco a poco iba curar esas heridas, y borrar las cicatrices.

Caminamos cerca de dos horas alrededor de un lago que nos quedo de pasada. Nos deteníamos cada 5 minutos a besarnos. Adoraba jugar y hacerla reír. Sentir como si realmente fuera mi Bella y de nadie más.

Fuimos a su casa, pero directo a hacer el amor.

A penas cruce la puerta, comenzamos a sacarnos las ropas el uno al otro. Ella tenía agarrado mis labios con sus dientes, sin querer soltarme.

Llegamos al cuarto con apenas su braga diminuta, ella se había encargado de deshacerme de lo mío.

-Bella… no hagas eso – pedí, mientras pasaba su lengua por mi abdomen.

No lo soporte, la tome con fuerza y la deposite en la cama. Al bese con desenfreno, ella me jalo de los cabellos. Baje sin rodeo a su centro húmedo que tanto adoraba. Verla gritar con cada pasada de mi lengua era lo mas maravilloso. Introduje uno de mis dedos, a ella pareció gustarle. Sus fluidos bañaron mi mano.

Sincronice mi lengua con mi mano, al ver que estaba por acabar, me detuve.

-Aun no mi amor… - deseaba jugar con ella.

-Edward… - jadeo.

No quise hacerla esperar, fui hasta su boca, ella me dio la entrada a su centro, rodeo ambas piernas a mi torso. Me levante un poco y puse ambas piernas en cada lado en mis hombros.

Lentamente la penetre, Bella estaba totalmente lubricada. Su gemido endulzo mis oídos cuando toque fondo.

Bese su cuello, hasta capturar sus pechos, mientras me movía dentro de ella. Ella no paraba de hacerme saber que lo disfrutaba.

-Edward, por favor… sigue – dijo entre cortada.

-Lo que mi amor diga – acelere la velocidad, aunque por mi, me quedaría contemplando esa carita llena de placer toda la vida.

Me excitaba tanto oírla gemir, y como sus paredes internas de comprimían a mi miembro. Ya estaba a punto…

-Si… si amor, ya vengo… - gemí.

-Si… Edward…. Sigue…sigue mi amor – grito.

Ambos explotamos. Quedamos prendidos por unos minutos. Se sentía tan bien acabar dentro de ella. Y que ella lo hiciera junto conmigo.

Ambos nos fuimos a duchar. Al salir nos acostamos desnudos en su cama. Abrazados nos quedamos charlando. Luego de un momento solo la miraba, mientras acariciaba su cabello húmedo. Era tan lindo verla como de poco a poco se quedaba dormida. No podía dejar de ver su rostro tan tranquilo, en mis brazos.

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la tarde. Habíamos dormido cerca de 4 horas. No conciliaríamos el sueño esta noche.

Baje y prepare algo para que comiéramos, se lo lleve a la cama. Aun no se había despertado.

-¿Edward? – Sentí en tono preocupado - ¿Edward? ¿Edward?

-Aquí estoy mi amor, me fui a buscar algo para que recuperaras energías – note el cambio de tranquilidad en su rostro.

-Gracias… - me acosté a su lado. Todo parecía un sueño, era tan especial como para ser verdad. Pero lo era, ella era mi por dos días.

Bella se levanto sin impórtale el daño que me causaba verla desnuda, encendió la TV. Trate de pensar en otra cosa para que ella no notara mi excitación.

Aunque intentamos ver la película no pude contenerme, y ella tampoco. Volvimos a ser el amor con la misma intensidad. Esa noche lo hicimos dos veces. Ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer y deseaba seguir.

Cerca de las 4 de la madrugada Bella se durmió. Y yo la acompañe.

Esa noche dormí como jamás lo hice, Bella desnuda entre mis brazos. Un sueño hecho realidad. Ambos quedamos dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando me desperté eran las 11 de la mañana. Me levante para ir al baño, y fui a llamar por teléfono a casa, luego me senté al borde de la cama a esperar que mi ángel se despertara.

-¿Edward? – Grito. Tome su mano.

-Estoy aquí cariño – El susto se le paso. Bese su frente.

-Lo siento – se avergonzó.

-No mi amor. Ve a ponerte linda iremos a comer a casa.

-No…

-Solo seremos los 4 – le anticipe.

-¿Qué 4?

-Mis padres, tu y yo. Mi hermana se fue de viaje – note como su rostro cambio –¿No quieres ir?

-No, iré a ducharme de inmediato – salió de la cama, me salto encima dándome un abrazo y entro al baño. Luego la seguí a que nos ducháramos juntos.

Bella insistió que pasáramos por una pastelería, para llevar el postre a casa. Pero no pude convencerla que no lo hiciera.

Al llegar a casa, mis padres la recibieron con alegría a Bella. NO le había contado a Charlie nada sobre que ella era la mujer del maldito, aun no era el momento.

El almuerzo fue genial, nos divertimos bastante, con las historias de mi padre. A todos les gusto el pastel que había elegido mi pequeño y frágil ángel.

Antes de partir, Bella se quedo conversando en la sala con mi madre, mientras yo entre a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

-Permiso hijo – pido mi padre.

-Pasa.

-Tienes suerte Edward, se nota que te amo mucho – las palabras de Charlie fueran tan sincera, que me sentí mal, por ocultar las cosas.

-Gracias padre.

Lleve a Bella al lago a caminar un rato, adoraba pasar tiempo a su lado. Antes de ir a su casa nos detuvimos en el súper para comprar que cenaríamos esta noche. Ella deseaba hacerme algo especial esta noche.

Aun era temprano y eran las 8 de la noche. Nos encontrábamos en la cama viendo Tv, antes de que bajáramos a cocinar.

La cara de Bella se horrorizo y el corazón se detuvo.

-El está aquí… - susurro.

No podía ser, el no llegaría hasta mañana en la noche, demonios.

-Edward, por favor júrame que no harás nada, pase lo que pase, por favor no lo arruines – dijo mientras las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

-No…

-Ve al cuarto de huésped, y cuando el entre aquí, vete, por favor júramelo, júramelo Edward.

-Si…

No tenia opción que obedecer, si hacia algo, el se la llevaría lejos de mi lado. Oí como subía las escaleras. El corazón me latía a mil por horas, las manos me sudaban. Me sentía un cobarde, y un imbécil, por dejarla sola.

El entro a la habitación. Pude oír cada golpe, pero ella no grito. No me contuve y Salí. No iba hacerle caso, estaba golpeándola.

Vi lo que no quería ver, el estaba encima de ella, sometiéndola, el labio de Bella sangraba. Ella noto mi presencia.

-No…Por favor vete, no hagas nada, por favor – grito.

-Cállate Estúpida – le dio una bofetada. No pude impedir llorar, al verla así. Sabia que me lo decía a mi.

-Vete, por favor, hazlo por mi, por favor – grito. El la golpeo mas fuerte, al desorientarlo con sus gritos.

En el momento que me di media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, me sentí la peor basura de este mundo. Al dejarla que él le siguiera haciendo daño, pero si yo lo detenía empeoraría, y ese maldito me la mataría, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.

¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué le haces esto? Llore a medida que caminaba por las calles vacías.

Maldito cobarde eres Edward, me repetí mil veces.

Fui directo al bar a emborracharme, era lo único que iba a impedir mi dolor en esos momentos. Tome hasta no poder ponerme de pie. Unos amigos del lugar me llevaron a casa.

El alcohol hizo que no pensara y solo me durmiera.


	8. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X **

**Bella **

El corazón me dolía, me ardía, me molestaba. El dolor físico no lo sentía. Solo el dolor de mi corazón, partido en miles y miles de pedazo. Ver al hombre que amas, parado en el marco de la puerta, sujetado a enorme cadenas, que impedían que me ayudara.

Verlo luchar contra su voluntad, el amor hacia mi, y mi vida.

Jamás olvidaría el rostro de Edward, sufriendo, impotente, sus lagrimas desbordando en cada mejilla. Todo era mi culpa, mi cobardía.

Era ahora cuando me daba cuenta de las malas decisiones que había tomado en la vida, mi deber hubiera sido sacrificarme por mi madre, con el sudor de mi trabajo y ayudarla. Encontrar entre ambas otra solución.

No podía sacarme la imagen de mi amor, el pecho me dolía demasiado, el nudo en la garganta por no poder llorar es horrible.

Es horrible tener esta sensación de vacío en el pecho, que nada te llena solo la persona equivocada. No haber logrado nada en la vida, y ser dependiente de un hombre el que te ha torturado por años.

Es horrible amar a alguien y estar atada a otra persona, morirte de ganas por andar libremente con él, pero que no puedes por le debes tu humillación a otro hombre.

Dormir en la cama con alguien a quien no amas y te casaste solo por interés, en vano. Besarlo y pensar en el, tener sexo y pensar en el. Hablar de proyectos y pensar en el.

Sentir esta impotencia de tenerlo allí esperándome, y no poder ir corriendo a sus brazos. Tener tantas cosas guardadas en el pecho y no poder gritarlas, arrancártelas de la boca. Agachar cabeza y dejar que pasen por encima de mi. Quedar siempre como una estúpida a la cual amigos, familiares siempre han utilizado. Aprovechándose de mi apoyo y confianza.

Pero quien me entendería, si estaba sola. No tengo a mis padres, amigos en quien poder confiar. No lo tengo a él. No puedo tenerlo todo los días conmigo. Solo vivía por él, para que no sufriera por mi culpa, antes voy a intentar luchar por nuestro amor.

La bestia se había cesado, se encontraba dormido. Mientras que yo me limpiabas las heridas en el baño de abajo.

Debía decirle toda la verdad a Edward, no podía ocultarle algo tan grave como lo de su hermana. Pero…

Pude oír el portazo que acaba de dar al no verme a su lado, subí las escaleras. Preparada para lo peor siempre. Volvió a violarme…

Era como si fuera totalmente otra persona, durante el día no mostraba signos de agresividad, ni nada por el estilo, pero algo en su cerebro le hacía clic y se transformaba.

No tenía cara para mirarlo a los ojos, no deseaba que viniera, después de verme humillada de esa manera.

Los hematomas no me dolían, me dolía el vacio en el pecho que sentía. Los golpes era anestesiados, las lagrimas ardían cuando recorrían mis mejillas. Sus embestidas no las sentía, la falta de su cuerpo me desesperaba. No me dolía cuando tocaba mi cuerpo con brutalidad, gritaba de dolor, algo insoportable, que no podía sacármelo de adentro. El dolor era insoportable, horrible. Pero no físico.

Cuando se marcho, grite, llore, me arranque el cabello, rasgue mis brazos y piernas, con mis uñas. Rompí todo lo que encontré.

-Muerte, por favor muerte, muerte. Maldito – grite, mientras me arrastraba por el suelo.

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, me hamaque como una loca, mis lagrimas no se detenían, pero mis ojos están secas, aunque seguía gritando.

El dolor en mi pecho, el vacio, era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón a carne viva. Como mil de puñaladas en mi estomago, una bola de fuego en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Era insoportable.

El seguía insistiendo, matándome cada día que pasaba, atormentándome, lo odiaba, por hacer mi vida tan infeliz, me odiaba me aborrecía a mi misma, por haber tomado esta decisión maquiavélica, masoquista, sádica.

Jacob Black te Odio, por haberme arruinado así la vida, por hacer que haya perdido tiempo de mi vida con alguien que me lastimaba.

Pero morirás antes de seguir torturándome…

Perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien que me ama, se preocupa por mi, no por quien me golpea, me viola, no le importo si me muero o no.

Lo odio dios mío, ayúdame a sacármelo de encima por favor, dile que me deje en paz, sigue en mi cabeza gritándome, cada suspiro duele, dios mío dame el amor que necesito, el apoyo

Dame a Edward Cullen. Es al a quien necesito, dame las fuerza para poder enfrentarlo, dame la suerte de mi lado, para que nadie resulte herido o muerto.

Por favor ya no quiero sufrir, dos años siendo violada, por personas que no conocía, golpeada. Sin poder suicidarme.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? Dios – grite, devastada, cansada de llorar, gritar, lastimarme.

No se a donde correr. No tenía idea de la hora el día.

Me había tenido encerrada en la habitación por más de dos días, sin verlo a el. Sin sentir su voz, su piel.

Sin agua y comida.

Solo dejo la puerta abierta, y se fue. Lo único que dijo fue: "Prepárate, vienen visitas"

Sentí cuando un angel, me tenio su mano, sentí su calor, su energía. Me llevo a un lugar cómodo y calido.


	9. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

**Bella **

Verla parada con esa figura despampánate. Me quede helada las palabras no salían de mi boca. Edward no presento ambas sentimos la tensión de cada una. Debía ser valiente, enfrentarla rogarle si era necesario que no dijera nada. Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos. No encontraba la forma de cómo enfrentarla ni por donde empezar.

-Rosalie, ella es la mujer de mi vida _ el sonrió como si realmente estaría orgulloso de mi. Me dolía el pecho con escuchar esas palabras. El me amaba, y debía jugarme por nuestro amor, por nuestro hijo.

-Un gusto – Dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Edward, ¿Por qué no vas a comprar el almuerzo, mientras yo charlo con Bella? – dijo la rubia.

El miedo me invadió, me sentía una niña asustada, que no sabía donde se encontraba.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta. Puso a reproducir su reproductor subiendo un poco el volumen de la música. Me sentó en el borde de la cama. Parándose delante de mí.

-Bella, No se cómo pedirte que me perdones, Te juro que no sabia que eras tu, perdóname, no tengo cara… - la tome de la mano.

-Rosalie, no es tu culpa, tu no sabia, no hay nada que deba perdonarte.

-Gracias por no decirle a mi hermano, no me lo perdonaría, y mis padres sentirían vergüenza de que fuera su hija – Rosalie la invadió el llanto. Solo la abrace haciéndole saber que de mi parte no había rencores, era su trabajo. Sentía tanta vergüenza al igual que ella.

-Por favor Bella Perdóname. Tú no sabes lo doloroso que fue ver a mi hermano todos estos días, y saber que yo…

-Rosalie, está bien, no debes culparte, tu no sabias.

-Gracias Bella, Aun no entiendo como haces para aguantar toda esa tortura…

Me tome mi vientre con ambas manos, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Por esto que vendrá pronto – Rosalie abrió sus ojos y las lágrimas desbordaron. Tapo su boca con ambas manos, y me abrazo – No ha sido fácil soportar todo esto, pero desde que Edward apareció en mi vida, me dio fuerza para luchar por mi libertad.

-Bella, pero debes cuidar que no te golpee. Quédate tranquila yo me encargare de Jacob, hace un tiempo que contrata mis servicios, y lo manejare como pueda.

Sentía un gran alivio y peso de encima, al saber que contaba con el apoyo de Rosalie, es como si hubiera encontrada una amiga, ahora si no me encontraba sola, una familia me apoyaba. Me sentía feliz, pero mi felicidad no estaría completa hasta que ese maldito desapareciera de mi vida.

Edward llego del supermercado, preguntando por mi. Su madre por suerte se encontraba mejor de salud. Rosalie me ayudo a preparar el almuerzo. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, a almorzar.

Se podía sentir ese ambiente de calidez, unión y amor. Algo que siempre carecí.

Pero debía pensar cómo iban hacer las cosas, desde ahora, no podía permitir que Jacob me golpeara por mi hijo, tampoco debía saber porque me mataría.

Edward cada vez estaba más ansioso y no quería que regresara a casa, pero eso empeoraría las cosas, se que Jacob me buscaría bajo la tierra, y si me encuentra no dudara en matarnos. Podía notar su preocupación en sus ojos, su desesperada mirada, su miedo.

El tiempo paso, y ya debía irme, Edward manejo de camino a casa.

-Confía en mi, todo saldrá bien – Le susurre intentando calmar su preocupación. Con la ayuda de Rosalie se que las cosas irían mejor.

Entre a la enorme casa, entre a darme una ducha, y me recosté esperando que el regresara. El reloj marcaba las 00 y el aun no llegaba. Me quede dormida.

El portazo de la puerta de la entrada me despertó. Eran las 3. Llego demasiado ebrio que entro gritando, pero cayó tendido al sofá y se durmió. Tome el teléfono y llame a Edward para calmarlo y decirle que todo esta bien.

No tenia mucho tiempo para irme de su lado, antes que comience a notar mi embarazo.

-Hazme el desayuno – Dijo en voz alta para que me despertara. Baje callada hacerlo.

Le prepara café con unas tostadas.

-Te iras de viaje conmigo, tengo una junta.

-Jacob, no me gusta ir a esas reuniones.

-NO me importa, no te pregunte.

Se fue sin tomarse su café. Solo pedía un poco mas de paciencia.

Esta última semana todo concurrió tranquilo, Rosalie embriagaba de tal manera a Jacob, que apenas se mantenía de pie. Llegaba y se quedaba dormido. Como de costumbre Edward venia todos los días e íbamos juntos hacerme los controles. Todo marchaba muy bien.

Esa noche Edward me dejo en casa, después de haber pasado un hermoso día junto a su familia.

Me prepara algo para almorzar. Y me quede en la sala viendo algo de Televisión. Escuche su auto.

Entro riéndose, no venia solo. Detrás de el apareció Rosalie.

-Espérame aquí subo a buscar efectivo y bajo – le dijo a Rosalie, ella me miro y se sentó como si fuéramos dos completas extrañas.

-Quédate tranquila me lo llevare – susurro con miedo.

Jacob se había demorado bastante arriba.

-Rosalie Iré a ver porque no baja, espera aquí.

-Bella…

Subí las escaleras, para decirle que bajara y se fuera pronto. Entre a la habitación, la mirada de odio de Jacob me petrifico. Era como si estuviera poseído por algún demonio.

No dudo y vino hacia a mi haciéndome estrellar contra una muerta de una bofetada. La vista se me nublo por el golpe.

Me tomo del cabello arrastrándome hasta la cama. Buscaba con desesperación en los cajones de la mesa de luz. Aun estaba medio tonta por el golpe.

-Explícame que es esto? – Alcance a ver un papel entre sus manos –Dime – Grito, tomando un revolver de colección que guardaba bajo llave.

-Por favor Jacob, - volvió bofetearme. Apunto directo a mi vientre. Me levante como pude y forcejee con él.

Pero el disparo escapo impactando y dejándome sorda por un momento…


	10. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

La vida que había elegido, fue por consecuencia de mis errores, de haber preferido lo fácil, pensando que la mejor opción era la que tenia mas cerca del alcance de mi mano. Pase años al lado de una persona que no ame, y tuve que sufrir hasta las ultima consecuencia, arrastrando conmigo gente inocente, que no tenia porque pagar por mis errores de una adolescente estúpida, que no supo hallar su camino, y cualquier brillo la deslumbro sin ver mas alla.

Perdi tantos años, tiempo, mi juventud, consumida por la amargura y el dolor. Vive en medio de una tortura por años. Y tuviste que llegar tu.

Edward, el que me despertó de esa horrible pesadilla, quien me hizo saber que mas alla de las nubes grises, brillaba el sol. Quien me dio motivos para seguir viviendo.

El fruto de este amor prohibido pero correspondido. Sinceramente no se porque la vida me puso en este camino y termino convirtiendo en un trágico accidente de la vida.

En el momento que el llego a mi vida, deje de ser una muñeca sin corazón y sin sentimiento.

-Rosalie… lo mate …. – con un mayor esfuerzo pudieron salir esas palabras de mi boca. No quería imaginar mi futuro en la cárcel estando embarazada. Pero Edward no pagaría por mi error. Antes prefiero morir.

En mis profundos sentimientos sentí un alivio dentro mio, mi alma pudo dar un suspiro de satisfacción. Verlo ahí tendido en el suelo, sabiendo que jamás volvería a despertar.

Aun así el miedo que despertara aún quedaba, pero no sentía el latido de su corazón, la respiración, su mirada quedo clavada en mi.

No deje de temblar, ninguna lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, solo la intranquilidad me invadía. Mi cabeza se llenaba de miles de pensamientos.

El momento me pareció eterno, pero apenas fueron unos minutos, Rosalie entro desesperada a la habitación, me reviso pero se percató que la sangre no pertenecía a mi cuerpo.

-Lo mate. . . Lo … Mate – Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en mi rostro. Fue ahí cuando me horrorice de mi misma.

Lo odiaba, desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, deseaba que estuviera lejos de mi, pero no que yo lo provocara.

La desesperación comenza a adueñarme de mi cabeza, no la podía controlar. Solo quería que todas esas voces desaparecieran de mi cabezas. Sus gritos, sus recuerdos.

-Vete… Vete…. Estas muerto Dejame – comencé a rasgar mi ropa, no quería tener su sangre. Rasgue mis brazos.

-Bella, por favor, Todo estará bien – No era algo fácil de ocultar. Esas palabras no eran un consuelo.

Cerre mis ojos y respire profundo, debía aclarar mi cabeza, necesitaba pensar, que pasar con nosotros ahora.

-No entiendes que lo mate, que pasara con Edward, sin mi – Edward se clavo en mi pecho como una puñalada, su dolor era intolerable para mi, sus lágrimas eran gotas de acido en mi corazón. Sus palabras dagas en mi pecho.

-Ustedes estarán juntos. Confía en mi todo saldrá bien. Bella mírame, créeme nadie ira a la cárcel.

Rosalie me tomo del brazo y me metió a la tina de agua caliente, mi mente se quedo en blanco por horas.

De pronto sentí a que ella hablaba con alguien.

-El se entero, compra los pasaje de aviones, ella te esperara en el aeropuerto, lleva todo lo que tengas.

Sali rápidamente de la bañera, me envolví en una toalla.

-En que demonios estas pensando? No, la única que debe irse eres tu.

-No me hagas las cosas mas difícil. Mírame, quiero que por única vez confies en mi. No ire a la cárcel y tu tampoco todo saldrá bien. Unos amigos que servirán de testigos de los negocios de trata y drogas, que Jacob tenia en el exterior serán perfecto para su muerte. Bella mírame, esta todo listo. Tranquilízate, sabia que esto podría pasaría. Saldrá todo bien. Solo te pido que no le días nada a Edward. Sabes que cometerá una tontería.

Lo que Rosalie me planteo era razonable, pero aun asi no tenia garantía de que esto saldría tal cual a sus planes.

-Solo prométeme algo Rosalie. Si esto no funciona, dejaras que sea yo la que me haga cargo si? – Rosalie me sonrió muy victoriosa, me acaricio la mejilla.

-Te lo promete, Ahora vete.

Tome las maletas y el dinero que tenia en efectivo, subi al taxi y Sali al aeropuerto.

Parecía que todo había sido una pesadilla, solo la cicatrices de mi cuerpo eran testigo de que el existió.

No tenia otra opción en confiar en el plan de Rosalie, si algo salía mal, asumiría mi responsabilidad. Pero solo tenia que tener en Fe, en que esta vez dios o el destino estuviera esta vez de mi lado.

Verlo ahí, parado, con esa sonrisa siempre en su rostro, esos ojos brillante que me miraban tan dulcemente. Mis ojos se nublaron, corri para que me estrechara en sus brazos. El único lugar en donde me sentí, invencible, inmortal, segura, calidad.

-Nada te pasara a mi lado, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. Te amo…

Esas palabras acariciaron mi corazón, haciendo que todo dolor, tortura, solo pasaran a ser un recuerdo. . .


End file.
